Power requirements are increasing for electronic devices, such as those utilized in servers, with corresponding increases in thermal design power (TDP), which is a metric to ensure that the maximum amount of heat generated by a computer chip or component (often the CPU or GPU) can be dissipated by the cooling system. In addition, electronic devices often include packages with multiple electronic components that must be cooled by the same thermal solution. Traditionally, an integrated heat spreader (IHS), which is typically a metallic (e.g., copper) plate, has been utilized as a package lid that can spread heat to a heat sink (e.g., air-cooled fins). A viscous thermal interface material (TIM) is typically utilized at the IHS/heat sink junction to thermally couple the IHS and heat sink.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope or to specific technology embodiments is thereby intended.